Bar Lights
by emilysjareau
Summary: set after Elle left the BAU. JJ goes to a bar alone to cope with the loss of a friend and year another tough case. But will she leave alone?


JJ sat at the bar alone, the team had just finished up another tough case. But that wasn't the only thing she was recovering from, it wasn't long ago that agent Elle Greenaway left the BAU. She wasn't the same after getting shot by the Fisher King, something in her had snapped. The BAU has always been known as a "Boys Club" and JJ was mourning the loss of her friend and fellow agent. Elle left without saying goodbye and JJ thought she meant more to her than that.

"Now what's a pretty thing like yourself doing sitting at this bar all alone?" the blonde heard a male voice whisper in her ear. She whipped her head around and met eyes with a blonde male figure who was far too close for comfort.

"I...uhh...um" JJ stuttered as she tried to find a way out of this, but the man had caught her off guard and she started to freeze up. She was an FBI agent for God's sake, why couldn't she stand up for herself?

"She was waiting for me." A low, female voice said. Both JJ and the man turned and stared at the mysterious woman. She had dark brown hair that perfectly matched her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a tight, black dress and black high heels paired with a perfect dark red lip.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here; the traffic was terrible!" The woman said, hoping JJ would play along.

JJ finally caught the hint, "Oh..It's quite alright, should we go to our usual table? I didn't want to sit there without you"

The woman smiled, gratefully "Yes, let's go." She said as she grabbed JJ's arm gently and pulled her away from the male who just stood there stunned.

Once the two sat down and the man was out of sight, JJ breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you for rescuing me." JJ said to the woman. Now that she felt safe, she was finally able to absorb how absolutely stunning this mystery woman was. JJ was practically drooling over her before she was snapped out of it by the woman's velvety smooth voice.

"I'm glad I saw you when I did, I know all too well what it's like to be in a position like that." The dark-haired woman stated, smiling at the blonde.

"I...uhh...I didn't catch your name, back there." JJ tried to say smoothly, but in reality, she felt like a teenager trying to flirt with a classmate in her math class.

"That's because I didn't say my name." Emily said with a smirk, causing JJ to blush. "It's Emily, guess it's only fair you tell me your name too."

"Jennifer." JJ said, using her full name was very uncommon for her but for some reason right now it sounded so right. She was originally not in the mood to pick anybody up tonight, but it was Friday and she had the whole weekend off.

"Can I at least buy you a drink, for...rescuing me?" JJ offered, hoping the woman would accept.

"Or..." Emily began, "You could buy me a drink just to buy me a drink."

A smile spread across the blonde's face, "I think I like that idea better." she admitted.

The two women sat and drank for what seemed like forever, but it only felt like a few minutes. JJ had forgotten all about why she went to the bar in the first place and she was actually enjoying herself.

Finally, just a little after midnight the two women decided to call it a night. They left the noisy bar and stood in the parking lot facing each other. JJ spoke first,

"I...I had a great time tonight, Emily." JJ said, looking into those deep brown eyes of hers.

"Me too, Jennifer." Emily said, smiling. The way her named rolled off Emily's tongue was enough to end a chill through JJ's spine.

There was silence between them for a moment, but then the drinks they had together really kicked in and they found themselves kissing underneath the dim light in the parking lot.

JJ didn't want to stop, Emily's lips were just as soft as she thought they would be. It had been so long since JJ had kissed a woman. She had always known she was bisexual, but she always seemed to go after men. It wasn't that she was ashamed, she was more afraid. When you grow up in a small town in rural Pennsylvania, you're taught to blend in, not stick out.

After what seemed like forever, the two women finally pulled apart and found themselves laughing at each other. They both felt like teenagers on their first date.

"You know...I was just gonna call a cab to take me home but..." Emily said smirking, before planting another kiss on the blonde's lips, this one was shorter but still absolutely breathtaking. When they broke apart again, Emily leaned in close to the blonde's ear and whispered,

"But...maybe I could call a cab for the both of us...and I could take you home with me?"

Chills ran down JJ's spine again at the thought of actually going home with Emily, with no hesitation at all she agreed.

Her night had really turned around.

On Monday, JJ was still in shock from her weekend. She went from sulking in a bar by herself to going home with an absolutely gorgeous woman and waking up the next day naked and tangled up in her bedsheets.

JJ and Emily had agreed to see each other again, they had too much fun not too. They had exchanged numbers, but neither of them had reached out to each other. JJ was never one to make the first move, so she just waited by the phone but no message ever came. JJ wondered if Emily had forgotten about her, but then again, it had only been a couple of days maybe Emily was just busy.

"Earth to JJ?" Derek Morgan, the blonde's coworker and friend said while snapping his fingers in front of JJ's face.

She immediately snapped out of her daydream, "Sorry Derek what did you need?" she said, trying to shake the thoughts of Emily out of her head.

"I asked how your weekend was." Derek chuckled.

JJ smirked at her friend, causing Derek to only laugh harder.

"Oooooh that smirk on your face is telling me that your weekend certainly wasn't PG-13." he said, winking. "Alright! Out with it."

Suddenly, Hotch stepped out of his office, "I need everybody in the conference room, we got a case." he announced to the bullpen.

"Guess this conversation will have to wait." Derek said to JJ as they made their way to the round table.

"Or maybe, I'll just leave it up to your imagination." JJ said with a smirk.

As the team sat at the round table, Hotch entered the room and said, "Everybody I'd like you to meet the newest member of our team, SSA Emily Prentiss."

JJ's had to force her jaw not to drop to the floor, but her eyes grew huge when she saw that same brown-eyed beauty from that weekend standing in front of her at her job. As she was introduced to everyone, Derek leaned over to JJ and whispered,

"Guess I won't have to use my imagination after all." he said with a wink.

JJ couldn't stop a blush from forming on her cheeks, she barely even listened to the details of the case. She just kept staring at Emily, it almost seemed like a dream.

Once the briefing was over, Emily made her way over to JJ who was still in complete shock.

"You know...when I said I wanted to see you again, this isn't exactly what I meant." Emily whispered, so nobody would hear.

"I...I can't believe you're _here._ " JJ said in disbelief.

Don't you remember what I said at the bar?" Emily questioned.

JJ thought back to Friday night, it seemed like so long ago now.

" _So, what do you do for a living?" JJ questioned as she took another sip of her drink._

" _I'm actually starting a new job on Monday, came to the bar to get a taste of what this town has to offer for me." Emily responded._

" _Care to share what this new job will be?" JJ pressed on._

" _Jennifer, some things are better left up to your imagination my dear." Emily said, winking._

" _You're quite the mystery, Emily Prentiss." The blonde said with a chuckle._

Truth be told, JJ had forgotten a majority of what they talked about that night. She was so hung up on how good the dark-haired woman was in bed, she didn't have much time to think about her career path.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd be my _coworker_?" JJ questioned.

"I told you to use your imagination, maybe you just didn't let it run wild enough." Emily said, causing both women to laugh.

"But, I'd still like to see you again. I mean, other than in the bullpen or working a case." Emily said, honestly.

"I would too." JJ admitted, smiling.

Emily began walking away to grab her go bag, when JJ started speaking again.

"You know," JJ began, causing Emily to turn around and look at the blonde. "Most people would've just told me about their job instead of being so cryptic."

Emily smiled at the younger agent, "I'm not most people." she said before walking away.

"No. No you certainly aren't" JJ said, as she followed Emily out of the conference room.


End file.
